Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight
Hallo hier Blaufrost! Ich bin jetzt ganz neu in diesem Forum und bin wie verloren....Ich weiß leider auch gar nicht, ob ich das jetzt überhaupt bei der Disskusionsseite fragen darf/kann/soll aber ich würde gerne wissen, wo ich Geschichten schreiben kann und eigene Charaktere erstellen kann, bzw. mir ausdenken kann. Außerdem wollte ich fragen, ob es gegen die Regel ist, wenn ich bei einer einer Spielewebsite auf der man seine Katze "einfärben" kann, also ihr Fell und so einstellen kann, Katzen erstelle und die dann als Bilder für die Charas nehme....wenn mir jemand bei meinen vielen Fragen weiterhelfen kann ....danke im Vorraus. Blaufrost (Diskussion) 18:19, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC)Blaufrost Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 18:19, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ReH Hallo Blaufrost, Herzlich Willkommen im Warrior Cats Erfindungswiki! Es freut mich dass du den Weg zu uns gefunden hast. Zuerst würde mich interessieren, hast du schon mal zuvor in einem Wikia wie diesem gearbeitet? Z.b. im Warrior Cats Wiki? Und wegen deiner Fragen: Das geht eigentlich sehr einfach. Wenn du zum Beispiel auf irgendeiner beliebigen Seite bist, kannst du rechts oben in der Ecke den Punkt "Mitmachen" sehen. Wenn du drauf klickst, öffnet sich ein DropDownMenü, bei dem du verschiedene Dinge auswählen kannst. Ich habe dir einen Screenshot gemacht, damit du weißt was ich meine c: thumb|356px Wenn du jetzt einen eigenen Warrior Cats Charakter erstellen willst (oder auch eine Geschichte, einen Ort, einen Clan, etc) klickst du auf "Seite hinzufügen" Dann kannst du einen neuen Artikel erstellen. Als Name gibst du einfach den Namen des Charakters, der Geschichte, des Clans oder so ein. Sollte es den Namen schon geben (Manchmal heißen Charaktere gleich), kannst du einfach am Ende (byBlau) hinzufügen. Also als Beispiel: Sandsturm (byBlau). Danach öffnet sich eine Seite, und hier kannst du deiner Fantasie freien lauf lassen. Du kannst im Endeffekt alles hinschreiben was du möchtest. Vielleicht hast du gemerkt dass viele Charaktere hier im Wiki solche "Boxen" in den Artikeln haben. Es kann sein dass diese Boxen für den anfang ein wenig kompliziert sind, aber ich sende dir trotzdem mal den Link zu dieser Box: Vorlage:Charakterbox. Hier findest du unter dem Abschnitt "Code" so ein graues Fenster mit verdienen Bezeichnungen. Du kannst dies einfach in deinen Artikel kopieren und dem Charakter entsprechend ausfüllen. Solltest du dazu noch fragen haben, bitte frag mich ruhig! Wie gesagt diese Boxen sind ein bisschen kompliziert aber mit der Zeit ist das kein Problem mehr c: Was die Geschichten angeht, die kannst du entweder auf einem Word-Dokument schreiben und einfügen, oder direkt im Artikel schreiben. Die Seite zu den Geschichten erstellst du genauso wie eine Charakterseite. Auch muss eine extra Seite für die Hierarchie erstellt werden (sofern du die Hierarchie nicht in einem anderen Artikel möchtest, versteht sich), wo du genauso wie bei Charakter oder Geschichte eine neue Seite erstellst :) Ich hoffe, es hat dir einen ungefähren Überblick gegeben. Wenn du noch fragen hast, schreib mir ruhig, ich werde so schnell wie möglich antworten. Liebe Grüße, 21:02, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Starforce! Ich habe es ausprobiert und habe nun "NachtClan-Hierachie" und "Grüne Augen" erstelllt. Leider habe ich noch keine Kommentare und es würde mich sehr freuen wenn du es dir mal durchlesen würdest. Liebe Grüße! Blaufrost (Diskussion) 13:43, 15. Sep. 2015 (UTC)Blaufrost Hallo! Hier ist Blaufrost! Ich habe eine Frage: es gibt ja solche Onlineprogramme, auf denen man Katzen erstellen kann. Darf man solche erstellten Katzen für diese Charakterere als Bilder verwenden? Lg BlaufrostBlaufrost (Diskussion) 16:58, 16. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Blaufrost! Ich bin zufällig auf deiner Disk (Diskussionsseite) gelandet und finde deinen Namen wunderschön *-* Wollte ich nur mitteilen :) LG 18:38, 17. Sep. 2015 (UTC)Nebelfrost Danke Nebelfrost (; Ich finde Namen die auf -frost enden generell toll, und Nebelfrost klingt auch cool Blaufrost (Diskussion) 11:37, 18. Sep. 2015 (UTC)Blaufrost Bilder thumb|GoldseeSo, hier sind die zwei Bilder.^^ Ich hoffe die gehen so, wenn nicht, schreib mich einfach an, dann verbesser ich es. :)thumb|Windherz Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 07:41, 19. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Super Bilder! Danke!!!! LGBlaufrost (Diskussion) 07:57, 19. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Blaufrost Hallo Blaufrost ;) Ich habe deine Geschichten gelesen und finde sie einfach super ! Ich wollte fragen ob wir vielleicht Freunde sein wollen ;) LG deine Bronce ^^ Broncekralle (Diskussion) 12:08, 19. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Klar Bronce (; Ich hab jetzt auch zu Windherz eine Charakterbeschreibung gemacht wenn du willst schau es dir an...und die von Goldsee hab ich bearbeitet die Links findest du auf meiner Profilseite LG Blaufrost Ja klar mach ich gerne ;) Broncekralle (Diskussion) 12:16, 19. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Bronce hast du schon Das Herz des Windes gelesen? Ist der zweite Teil von Grüne Augen...wenn du es lesen willst ich hab es dir verlinkt (; LG deine Blaufrost Liebe Bronce, ich hätte eine Frage, wenn du möchtest, wenn due Lust hast, könntest du dann ein Bild von Feuerjunges zeichnen? Damit ich auch so was wie mit Goldsee und Windherz über ihn machen kann... Liebe Grüße, Blaufrost Cool Feuerjunges / Pfote / Kralle ist einfach süß ;) Ich würde gerne mit dir eine Geschichte schreiben . Hast du eine Idee ? Mir fällt spontan nichts ein :( Nur ein Short Adventure über Feuerjunges und warum er aus dem Meteor Clan fliehen muss und so LG Broncekralle (Diskussion) 08:24, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ( Ich hab dasselbe auf meiner Disk Seite geschrieben , wollte aber das du es auch findest ^^ Broncekralle (Diskussion) 09:34, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Ich finde die Idee mit Feuerjunges gut, aber wir könnten ja auch noch schreiben wie er Krieger wird und so....und uns überlegen, wen er als Gefährten bekommt...meine zweite Idee wäre, dass wir uns vielleicht einen Stamm ausdenken und über den schreiben. Dann könnten wir zusammen uns alle Mitglieder ausdenken und jeder von uns denkt ssich noch eine Hauptperson aus, dann könnten wir immer abwechselnd aus der Sicht der Hauptpersonen erzählen, z.B: Du nimmst als Hauptperson, Wolf der Reh jagt (Wolf) und ich nehme beispielsweise Auge dass aus dem Schatten schaut (Auge) und 1.kapitel wird aus wolfs sicht berichtet und im 2. aus auges....das waren jetzt nur beispiele ich weiß die namen sind doof xD also dass wäre meine idee...wäre schön wenn du mir zurückschreibst (: LG Blaufrost Hallo Blaufrost, ich möchte dir mal sagen, dass du echt tolle Geschichten schreibst! Könntest du mir mal den Gefallen tun, meine Geschichte Sonne und Mond zu lesen. Ich bin erst beim zweiten Kapitel, aber ich würde mich dennoch freuen, wenn du mir eine Rückmeldung geben würdest ;). Lg (Sonnenregen 15:45, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC)) Hallo Sonnenregen! Danke für das nette Kommentar (; Klar ich lese mir deine Geschichte durch. Lg Blaufrost Blaufrost (Diskussion) 16:22, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hey ;) Da ich dir mit Feuerjunges ja nicht helfen konnte hab ich spontan mal ein Cover gemacht . Hoffe es gefällt dir ( Habs nämlich auch nur mit Paint gemalt ;) ) thumb LG deine Bronce --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 09:40, 21. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Das wär mein Feuerjunges gewesen ;) thumb|Feuerjunges LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 09:54, 21. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Bronce! Es sieht super aus, nur habe ich (immer) Schwierigkeiten, die Bilder in meine Artikel hinzuzufügen. Könntest du dass bitte machen, also meinen Artikel bearbeiten und dann einfügen? LG deine Blaufrost Ja kann ich ;) --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 11:32, 22. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Cool , das erste Kapitel ;) Schreibst du noch weiter ? Du hast geschrieben Wolf der in Schatten lauert , soll ich es verbessern oder du ? Ich würde gerne schon mit meinem Kapitel anfangen , worüber soll es handeln ? --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 18:07, 29. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Du kannst es verbessern (; oder eher gesagt: könntest du es bitte verbessern? Im ersten Kapitel wird noch die Herde Gnus kommen, du kannst schreiben wie Feuersager reagiert (: LG Blaufrost Ich habe mein Kapitel fertig :) Soll ich es einfügen ? Les es dir mal durch und schreib Was dir gefällt und was nicht Ich füge es mal ein KAPITEL 2 Wolf erwachte und blinzelte um sich an das staubige Licht zu gewöhnen . Die graue Kätzin lag ausgestreckt auf der Seite und stützte den Kopf auf ein paar Federn eines Habichts . Der Raubvogel war ihr erster Fang gewesen , den sie als Auszubildende gemacht hatte . Müde gähnte Wolf und rappelte sich hoch . Die langbeinige Kätzin schüttelte sich den Staub aus dem Pelz und streckte die steifen Glieder . " Morgen " nuschelte sie , doch Salbei und Widder , ebenfalls zwei Beutejäger , schliefen noch tief und fest . Wolf fragte sich wo von ihre Träume handelten . Bei Salbei war sie sich ziemlich sicher , er träumte von einer Adler Jagd . Der schlammverkrustete Kater , an dessen Flanken und Gesicht ein wenig Tigerfell aufblitzte hatte noch nie eine solche Jagd bestritten . Salbei der lieblich Duftet war jung , sogar jünger als Wolf , die erst vor einem Mondzyklus ernannt worden war . Widders Träume waren schwieriger zu erraten . Der schmächtige weiße Kater war schüchtern und redete selbst mit seinen Baugefährten nur das nötigste . Die Ausnahme war Wolke , doch Wolfs Schwester zeigte kein Interesse an Widder der von Felsabhang hinunter springt . Wolf kicherte . Sie stellte sich vor das Widders Träume von Wolke handelten und lachte erneut . " Sei leise , Wolf " grummelte ein roter Kater neben der grauen Kätzin . Kastanie die bunte Blätter verliert blickte sie aus verschlafenen , wütenden Augen an . " Morgenmuffel " entgegnete Wolf leise und trat aus der Ausbuchtung . Feuersagers leuchtend rotes Fell blitzte im Grau der Höhlen auf und Wolf zuckte zurück . Schlagartig Kam die Erinnerung zurück und Ihre müden Knochen begannen zu schmerzen . Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl erinnerte dir Kätzin sich an das stampfen und donnern der Hufe , das Beben der Erde , bevor sie ihr Haupt über dem Horizont erhoben , ihre lauten schrillen Rufe . Die Gnus . Wolf wurde schwindelig . Die graue Kätzin legte sich hin und presste ihre Wange an den kühlen Fels . Die Welt drehte sich und sie schloss die Augen und schluckte um nicht zu würgen . Leise und unauffällig wollte die Beutejägerin sich verkriechen und zurück in ihre weichen Federn sinken . Doch dafür war es zu spät . Wolf sah wie Feuersager seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte und seine Ohren nach hinten ruckten . << Bitte komm nicht rüber >> bat sie . Der rote Kater spannte die Muskeln und sprang von seinem Plateau hinunter . Elegant landete er auf seinen Ballen und trat zu Wolf hinüber . " Holt sie her " rief er und Gewitter das sich über den Bergen entlädt und Flamme die einen Zweig verschlingt , Feuersagers Söhne , Lösten sich wie Schatten von seiner Seite und verschwanden in den Gängen . Wolf schluckte schwer . Die beiden Kater , die die Gnus aufgescheucht hatten ... Sturm und Tiger. Tiger . Wolf spürte wie es in ihr kribbelte . Feuersager trat vor die graue Kätzin und blickte sie aus unergründlichen blauen Augen an . " Wolf der im Schatten lauert " sagte er laut. " Wer sind die , die du und deine Schwester von Euer Jagd zurück brachtet ? " Krächtzte er mit seiner heißeren Stimme . Wolke . Wo war die Kätzin ? Wolf war einige Sekunden verwirrt , doch als ihr auffiel das Feuersager sie weiterhin wartend ansah , setzte sie sich behutsam auf . " Sie nennen sich Sturm und Tiger " begann sie , " sie sind Einzelläufer die von weit her zum Stamm des lodernden Feuers kamen " erklärte die graue Kätzin . Feuersager nickte nachdenklich . " Fordern Sie Unterschlupf ? " fragte er nach einigen Hetzschlägen . " Ich .., " Wolf zermarterte sich das Hirn , doch ihre Erinnerungen waren zäh wie Brei " Ich weiß nicht genau " gestand sie und senkte den Kopf . Feuersager nickte nocheinmal und schwieg . Nach einer Weile vernahm Wolf das klacken von Krallen auf Stein und Gewitters und Flammes drahtige Schatten zeichneten sich an den Wänden ab . Mit ihren schwarzen Umrissen vermischten sich die Schatten von den beiden Fremden . Feuersager reckte das Kinn und blickte den grau weißen und den braun schwarz getigerten Kater an . Die Fremden Brüder , die von jenseits der Berge kamen . Sturm warf sich fauchend zur Seite und wandte sich unter Gewitters Griff . " Lasst uns frei ! Wir haben euch nichts getan " rief er entrüstet . Einige Katzen des Stamms traten bei dem Radau aus ihren Höhlen und verfolgten das Geschehen gespannt . " Ruhe ! " schalt Feuersager und richtete sich auf . " Was wollt ihr vom Stamm des lodernden Feuers ?" Fragte er leise , aber bestimmt . Tiger antwortete im selben Ton . Der breitschultrige Tigerkater blickte die Menge schweigend an und begann dann zu sprechen . " Wir hörten vom Stamm des lodernden Feuers . Edle Gerechte Katzen die miteinander im Gebirge Leben und wir nahmen eine weite Reise auf uns um uns diesen Katzen anzuschließen . Seid ihr diese Katzen oder nicht ? " Feuersager blickte ihn aus eisigen Augen an und verengte diese kaum merklich . " Wir sind diese Katzen " zischte er . " Dann lasst uns frei ! " forderte Tiger . Feuersagers Fell sträubte sich und seine Muskeln spielten unter seinem glatten schlammverkrusteten Pelz . Einen Moment hielten die Katzen den Atem an und Wolf fürchtete das der Temperament volle alte Kater Tiger angreifen würde . " Darüber muss ich mich zuerst mit meinen Katzen beraten " fauchte er dann und sackte wieder zurück . Tiger nickte und blickte ihn aus funkelnden Augen an . Sturm neben dem Tigerkater blickte Wolf an und die Kätzin wandte sich unter seinem Blick . Ihr Anführer und Heiler , wie die Clans behaupteten die nördlich des großen Ufers lebten , gab den entsprechenden Katzen einen Schwanzwink und sie traten in einem Kreis um den roten Kater herum . " Wolf " rief Feuersager . " Du kannst auch kommen , du weißt das meiste über die beiden " rief er und Wolf zuckte zusammen . Vorsichtig , beinahe Erfürchtig kroch sie zu Gewitter , Flamme , Bär , Mond und natürlich Feuersager hinüber . " Sollen wir Sturm und Tiger in unseren Stamm aufnehmen ? " kam Feuersager Dierekt zur Sache . Gewitter verzog das Gesicht . " Ich stimme dagegen , Vater , die beiden kennen weder unserer Gesetze noch unsere Bräuche und wir die ihren " meinte der schwarze Kater und verengte seine bernsteinaugen . " Sie können Sie lernen " fauchte Wolf . Die graue wollte sich am liebsten selbst in den Schwanz beißen als sie die Blicke des Stammesrats auf sich spürte . Wolf schluckte . " Ähmm ich meine ... " stotterte sie . " Ist schon gut " sagte Feuersager beschwichtigend und strich ihr mit dem Schweif über die Schulter . " Mann soll die eigene Meinung kundtun , doch sollte Mann seine spitze Zunge im Zaum halten " sagte er schmunzelnd. Wolf wünschte sich der Erdboden würde sich auftun und sie verschlingen , spürte wie sich ihr Nacken Fell mit einem heißen prickeln aufstellte und blickte vor Scharm zu Boden . " Ich wäre dafür " erklärte Mond der als Sichel am Himmel steht , eine weiße kleine Kätzin . " Wir können zusätzliche Pfoten gebrauchen " " Auch zusätzliche Mäuler , die gestopft werden wollen ? " fragte Bär spitz . Mond blickte ihn böse an . Eine hitzige Diskusion brach los und Feuersager seuftzte resigniert . Das gehässige Gezische verstummte und alle 10 Augen waren auf den roten Sager gerichtet . " Wir stimmen ab " befahl er . " Wer ist dafür das Sturm und Tiger beim Stamm des lodernden Feuers aufgenommen werden ? " fragte er und drei Pfoten hoben sich vom Boden . " Wer ist dagegen ? " fragte Feuersager , nachdem er seinen blauen Blick nach links und rechts geschwenkt hatte . Bär der aus dem Winterschlaf erwacht und Gewitter bekräftigten ihre Zustimmung . " Nun gut , es steht zwei Stimmen zu drei Stimmen " erfasste Feuersager . Murmelnd löste der Kreis , um ihn herum , sich auf und der alte rote Kater trat vor Sturm und Tiger . Die beiden Brüder blickten ihm Finster entgegen . " Wir haben ein Urteil getroffen " teilte Feuersager ihnen mit . Sein rot melierter Schweif peitschte leicht durch die Luft . " Sturm und Tiger , der Stamm hat entschieden . Ihr seid von nun an Mitglied des Stammes des lodernden Feuers ! " Gemurmel explodierte von allen Seiten ... Wie ist es ? Soll es schon rein oder willst du deins erst fertig schreiben ? LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 19:24, 29. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Haloo Bronce! Warte bitte noch bis ich fertig geschrieben habe; und außerdem was du noch ändern könntest wäre: -dass Tiger und Sturm vielleicht nur aus versehen dort hingekommen sind -dass Tiger nicht breitschultrig, sondern eher hübsch und schmächtig ist -dass der Stamm Tiger und Sturm einen Mond zeit lässt, sonst wird Feuersager sie töten Ist das so okay? LG Blaufrost Ähm ... Ja ich muss gucken , wenn ich den ganzen Text umschreiben muss ... Wie wäre es wenn Tiger und Sturm irgendetwas anstellen ? Oder auf ihrer Patrullie eine Katze getötet wird ? Sonst muss ich quasie dis ganze Story umschreiben LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 15:33, 30. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Dann aändere ich nur Tigers aussehen , es kann sich ja später heraus stellen das Tiger und Sturm gelogen haben ( mit den " Wir sind von weit her gekommen um uns euch anzuschließen ) und das er es Wolke oder Wolf beichtet --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 15:35, 30. Sep. 2015 (UTC) sie haben ja schon was angestellt; die Gnus! Ein höhlenwächter (adler) ist totgetrampelt worden lg Blaufrost Aber das muss der Stamm ja nicht wissen :) Sonst muss ich das Kapitel komplett umschreiben :( --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 16:44, 30. Sep. 2015 (UTC) naja aber in meinem kapitel stirbt adler ja und wolke+wolf sehen es....dann lass dein kapitel so, füg höchtens irgendwo noch ein "Adler ist tot!" oder "Sie sind Schuld das ADler tot ist!" LG deine Blaufrost PS: les mal bitte meine geschichte Das Ende von Hoffnungswolke durch!!! BITTE!! [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 18:36, 10. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Diskussion) 18:11, 10. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hey Blaufrost ich habe nur eine kleine bitte an dich. Wenn du siehst, das bei mir irgendwo ein Fehler ist, dann mache mich darauf aufmerksam oder frage mich vorher, ob du das machen kannst und ändere es nicht einfach. Das ist zwar nett von dir aber in den Regeln steht http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:14375 man darf nur Rechtschreibfehler korrigieren, wenn man vorher gefragt hat. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:58, 8. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Re: Freunde Natürlich können wir Freunde sein! ;D.... Sehr gerne ;). Lg ( 12:10, 11. Okt. 2015 (UTC)) (; Coole Signatur [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 12:13, 11. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Danke ;)... deine auch.... Ich habe sie von Star Force gemacht bekommen ;D... ich komme gerne in den Chat dazu ;D... ( 12:22, 11. Okt. 2015 (UTC)) Liebe Blaufrost, ich werde Mal darüber nachdenken ;D .... Es wäre aber echt cool ;D..... Mir war heute langweilig und ich habe Pythons Wunden und Sonne und Mond weitergeschrieben ;D.... Ich hoffe, dass es dir gefällt.... Ich habe Mal eine Frage, interessierst du dich auch über Fantasy Geschichten über Elfen (Menschen) etc oder kennst du Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht? Das würde mich Mal interessieren, denn sonst kenne ich die Perfekte Seite für dich, an der Haufenweise Geschichten geschrieben werden ;D.... Lg ( 17:24, 13. Okt. 2015 (UTC)) Hi ;D Liebe Blaufrost, du schreibst sehr gerne und viel (und gut ^^).... Du möchtest sicher Autor werden, oder? Hast du schon eine eigene Geschichte, die du selber entwickelt hast, an der du schreibst? Ich habe eine und sie hat leider nichts mit Katzen zu tun, sondern mit Menschen XD und anderen Tieren.... Bist du auch auf anderen Wikias tätig, wo du Geschichten verfasst? Ich finde deine Geschichten KLASSE!!! ;D (Muss ich echt jetzt Mal sagen..) Lg ( 15:24, 11. Okt. 2015 (UTC)) Sehr liebe Sonneregen, danke für das nette Kommentar! Ich freue mich meeega darüber (; Und ja, ich will mal Autorin werden...(: Ich habe mit 9 Jahren mal eine Geschichte über ein Hunderudel geschrieben, sie hieß Moonlight....und jetzt bereite ich gerade eine neue eigene Geschichte vor. Ich werde mich mal erkundigen, ob es ein Wiki für eigene Geschichten gibt, und dort vielleicht Moonlight und die andere Geschichte reinstellen. Du, Sonneregen, schreibst übrigens auch super Geschichten und hast vielleicht mitbekommen, dass ich ein paar davon verfolge (: Lg deine Freundin [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 16:52, 12. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Liebe Blaufrost, es gibt ein My Story Wikia, welches glaube ich aber auf Englisch ist... Man kann aber auch eigene Wikias erschaffen... Wir könnten auch zusammen eines über Geschichten oder so machen mit Kategorien oder so... Was hälst du von der Idee? Dass du meine Geschichten verfolgst, habe ich bemerkt... Leider kann ich sie nicht do oft weiterschreiben und leider lesen sie nicht viele :(.... Aber naja... Don't worry be happy! Moonlight klingt echt spannend!!! Lg ( 11:51, 13. Okt. 2015 (UTC)) Liebe Sonnenregen, das mit dem eigenen Wiki klingt echt cool, nur leider erlauben mir dass meine Eltern nicht. Aber du könntest es ja eröffnen und ich würde rein kommen und wenn du es okay findest könnte ich ja mit "Leiter" sein also dass wir beide Leiter sind. Du könntest es ja "Freie Geschichten-Wiki" oder "Geschichten-Wiki" oder "Meine Geschichten Wiki" nennen. (sind nur vorschläge) Was meinst du? Wäre das so okay? Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 17:16, 13. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Liebe Blaufrost, das wäre eine Idee, oder wir denken uns eine Story aus und erschaffen uns dazu ein Wikia.... Lg ( 09:19, 14. Okt. 2015 (UTC)) Danke Hallo ich wollte mich nur mal dafür bedanken dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast meine Geschichte zu lesen und auch noch eine Kommentar zu hinterlassen. Wenn du es gestattest würde ich auch gerne deine Geschichte lesen. Oh und du hast recht mit Abendflamme. Das ist einer meiner besseren Namen :) Hochachtungsvoll Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 13:51, 14. Okt. 2015 (UTC) PS: Hast du nur Totendämmerung und Himmelssturm gelesen oder auch die beiden Vorgänger? Hi ^-^ Hallo Blaufrost.^^ Natürlich können wir Freundinnen sein. :3 Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 14:27, 14. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Liebe Sonnenregenm, das klingt zwar auch gut, aber ich finde ehrlich gesagt die erste Idee besser....wäre das okay? Lg deine Freundin [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 19:04, 14. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Eigenes Wikia Hey Blaufrost, mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen... Ich habe vor etwas längeren Zeit die Profile (auch deines ;D), mehrerer User gelesen und einer von ihnen hatte ganz neu so ein Geschichten Wikia eröffnet... ich weiß nur nicht mehr wer... muss Mal gucken ;D ( 13:17, 15. Okt. 2015 (UTC)) Pb Hi,thumb Ich hab gesehen, dass du mich gefragt hast, ob ich dir ein neues Pb malen könnte. Also habe ich jetzt mal eins für dich gemalt.^^ ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 14:37, 15. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hi Onyx das Pb sieht fast perfekt aus, bis auf eine Sache, könnte die Kätzin vielleicht nicht weiß sondern cremefarben sein? Es wäre super wenn du das machen könntest, wenn nicht nehme ich auch das. Lg [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 15:18, 15. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Sonneregen. Ich würde es dennoch cooler finden wenn wir beide ein eigenes Wiki eröffnen würden...das ist an sich ja ne tolle sache...und wenn du es okay findest, und wenn es geht, dann wäre ich gerne mit dir zusammen Leiter, falls nicht wenigstens Admin. Bitte schreib zurück, liebe Grüße deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 16:09, 15. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Eigenes Wikia Ja, irgendwie schon ;D.... Ich frage noch jemanden anderes, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, denn eine Internetseite zu ertsellen ist denke ich nicht so leicht.... Schreibe mir bitte Mal ein paar Namensvoschläge ;D..... PS: Wahrscheinlich werde ich aber auf dem anderen Wikia mit meinem eigenen Account tätig sein ;D... Lg ( 13:59, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC)) Wen anderes würdest du fragen? Und könnte ich dann mit dir Leiter oder Admin sein? Namensvorschläge wären: "Geschichten-Wiki" "Meine Geschichten-Wiki" "Freie Geschichten-Wiki" und mein favorit: "Sonne's und Blau's Geschichten Wiki" Mit jemand anderes fragen, meinst du damit dass dan noch jemand Admin/Leiter ist? Also man muss ja einfach oben rechts auf starte ein wikia klicken so viel weiß ich xD Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 15:35, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Liebe Blaufrost, ich bin auf einem anderen Wikia bereits Admin (als Roxane ;D) und dort sind sehr viele, die gerne Geschichten schreiben ;D.... Guck doch Mal dort vorbei (Link findest du in meinem Profil)... Bork (ein Admin dort) ist sehr angagiert und kennt sich gut aus und schreibt gerne und viel....Ich fände es nämlich cool, wenn man eine Welt festlegen würde und jeder dann beliebige Chraktere erstellen könnte und dazu schreiben könnte, zum Beispiel würde dann Moonlight dazu passen XD... Man könnte Tiere als Hauptpersonen, Menschen etc. erstellen... Lg ( 16:54, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC)) Hallo liebe Sonnenregen, was hältst du davon wenn es in den Geschichten um Menschen und Wölfe geht? Egal in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander stehen... Was meinst du? Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 07:23, 17. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Liebe Blaufrost, das ist keine schlechte Idee... man könnte auch Raubtiere generell nehmen... Ich bin jetzt ein paar Tage nicht zu Hause, also wundere dich nicht ;D... Gaubst du es wird viel Arbeit mit dem Wikia weil ich bin auch in anderen Wikias sehr aktiv... Lg ( 08:31, 18. Okt. 2015 (UTC)) Liebe Sonnenregen, klar dass mit den Raubtieren klingt cool (; Aber ich würde dann in die Regeln schreiben, welche genau, denn ich wäre gegen Luchse und Nebelparder, da dass schon fast wieder Katzen sind.....ich glaube nicht, dass das so viel Arbeit wird. Eigentlich wäre es doch sehr einfach...du erstellst das wiki, (das können wir vorher besprechen) fügst Kategorien hinzu....und könntest mich dann vllt zum Admin machen xD Als Kategorien die mir einfallen wären: (kategorien für charas)CHARKTERE:hundeartige Raubtiere (Bären, Wölfe, Füchse), katzenartige Raubtiere (Jauguar, Gepard, Tiger, Löwe, Panther); Menschen (kategorien für die geschichten)GESCHICHTEN: Wölfe & Bären & Füchse, Jaguare & Geparde, Tiger & Panther, Löwen, Tier & Mensch Geschichten also dass wäre meine Idee (; Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 18:13, 18. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Name für Katze Habe gerade deine Anfrage gelesen. Ich finde eigentlich Goldsee und Bernsteinblüte sind gute Namen. Allerdings ist die Frage was für eine Charakter die Katze haben soll(welche vermutlich weiblich ist?). Die beiden Namen würden gut zu einer sanften Kätzin passen, willst du aber eher einen etwas aggressiveren Charakter erstellen, würde ich dir Namen wie Sandkralle, Dornenpelz oder Eibenherz (letzteren falls die Katze etwas giftig sein sollte ;) ) enpfehlen. Wenn die Katze eher mutig sein soll kannst du sie auch Sturmherz oder Felsklaue nennen. Bussardfeder würde auch passen. Soll sie etwas geheimnisvolles an sich haben, wären Sternenblick oder Sandnebel gute Namen. Für eine eher ängstliche oder schüchterne Kätzin würde ich Staubfarn oder Goldlicht vorschlagen. Hoffe da ist einer dabei der dir zusagt. LG Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 13:10, 17. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Danke Jonathan (; Cover! dein Cover ist nach einige Arbeit am Abend doch noch heute fertig geworden! :) Hoffe es gefällt dir, wenn dir etwas icht zusagt, hinterlass mir eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite, dann ändere ich es. :3 thumbliebe Grüße, - ♥ L o v e l y ♥60px InuYasha OSUWARI!60px 19:01, 20. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Leider zu wenig Zeit Liebe Blaufrost, ich habe wegen dem Wikia noch Mal nachgedacht und ich würde es vielleicht etwas später machen, da ich in letzter Zeit (für mich) sehr beschäftigt auf diesem und besonders auf einem anderen WIkia bin (Unser Gründer wurde leider gesperrt, da er zu jung war und Bork und ich sind dort Admin und müssen dort eben einiges als Admin regeln :()... In der Schule ist es auch etwas stressig geade und deswegen würde ich das mit dem Wikia erst Mal noch nicht machen... Vielleicht später... Ich hoffe, du bist nicht sauer, aber ich würde es einfach nicht schaffen :(... Lg ( 16:34, 21. Okt. 2015 (UTC))